


Prisoner of Love and Desire

by Falonian



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falonian/pseuds/Falonian
Summary: Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Prisoner of Love and Desire' by ひとしずく×やま△ （Hitoshizuku_Yamasankakkei）.This is a weird product of my feverish imagination and I honestly do not know where it came from. Not my ship, not my fandom, but I guess I got inspired anyway.





	Prisoner of Love and Desire

Crying, a woman dressed in white sits in front of a coffin. This is not her first time, not her second, not her tenth, she has lost count. It is said she is unlucky. It is said that she is cursed. It is said that any man she loves, will end up dead.

Her brother comes to her, offering a single white tulip. He embraces her, and says that next time will be better. She believes him, and offers him her grief.

A new lover comes around, and for what seems mere moments, she feels happy. But all too soon fate strikes again, and she finds herself weeping salty tears on the black wood of a coffin. It is said she is unlucky. It is said that she is cursed. It is said that the life of any one who loves her will be snuffed out like a burning candle in the dark.

Again her brother comes to her, a single white tulip in hand. She takes it, and he holds her tightly while he covers her eyes with his hand, and he whispers, there’s nothing to fear.

There’s a hill that’s littered with crosses, all nameless, all white. For every cross, there is a lover, for every lover, there is a tulip. For every tulip, there is a tragedy.

Another lover, another demise, and sadness grips her once again. Another white tulip, and her brother comforts her, sighing on a breath, do you want to forget?

She shudders, and lets out her grief, and her brother smiles and says, is this truly your inevitable fate?

Another lover, another coffin, another tulip and a whispered breath, I will comfort you.

Lover, death, a white cross on a grave, is it truly a curse, not your very own tragedy? 

Another lover, another red wound, hands red as they offer a tulip and are we not stuck in our prison of desire? Is it not sinful, is it still not enough? How many others will you have, replacements in a heart that’s already so scarred?

Every man is a tulip, and he is surrounded, surrounded by scattered blooms, his hands dripping red, laughing because isn’t it funny? A curse they say, and yet, you chase your own tragedy. The fatalism goes around in circles and you play the innocent, you cry and you grieve and then you fall into my arms, only to play the part again and again. Won’t you admit it, won’t you see how sinful we are? Isn’t it time to stop playing pretend?

Is it not time, my sister, to see what we are?

Maybe, says the woman, I’ve had enough of sacrifices, and slips into his lust. 

Every man is an offering to accomplish a sin, and they dance the dance in circles, sucking dry the marrow of desire, until there’s nothing left to drink. And yet the chains of the prison don’t loosen, and they love on a throne of white blooming corpses.

Yet another tulip, and wasn’t it enough my dear? I’ve had enough of sacrifices, she repeats, and the blood that paints his hands leaves red bruises on the tulip. He smiles in satisfaction, and reaches out for her. A flash, a scream and a look of disbelief, and on his chest his blood turns the tulip red.

Smiling, a woman dressed in white sits in front of a coffin. She places a red tulip on top of the polished black. It is said that any man she loves will end up dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this or listen to Vocaloid that much, but I was weirdly inspired by this Vocaloid song called 'Prisoner of Love'. It's basically about a brother and sister that harbour desires for each other but because they're, y'know, siblings, they can't do anything about it outright. So the sister keeps taking different lovers to replace her love for her brother. Different lovers because her brother kills them off pretty soon every time so he gets a chance to 'comfort' his sister. They both enjoy this, but the sister keeps trying to cut herself loose from her brother, yet she also keeps failing because their desire for each other is too strong. In the end, to end the 'curse', she kills her brother herself.


End file.
